


We Are One

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is that pull, that electrical current that passes between them. Sparks fly, and love ignites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

Art by Elfqueen55

It had been a long process,

To go beyond that friendship stage.

Always doubt clouding your judgement.

Fear of rejection, licking at your heels.

But, deep down, we knew, we had to know.

A force beyond anything imaginable.

Drawing us, fusing our lives together.

How can you not see the love in their eyes?

The determination, of what is meant to be.

For we are one.

  
Chapter End Notes:

 

 

 

 


End file.
